donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan
by Namikaze-Tomoyo
Summary: UA/Aunque se seguían amando decidieron terminar y luego de un año sin ni siquiera verse se darán cuenta que donde hubo amor, no se acabara tan fácil, porque están destinados a estar juntos. NaruHina. Léanlo es un One-shot    contiene intento de Lemon


He vuelto, pensaron que me había ido después de mi ultimo one-shot, pero no…. Hay Tomoyo-chan para rato XD

Bueno después de decidir eliminar mi primer fic que honestamente era un asco, hasta yo cuando lo volví a leer me dio flojera terminarlo, así que decidí terminar esta historia que tenia incompleta por hay, siendo mi segundo **one-shot. **Espero que les guste y aunque el final trate de que saliera decente no me satisfació del todo, se podría decir que tiene un intento de lemon, pero desde mi punto de vista no alcanza a serlo xD… disfrútenlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ºDonde hubo fuego, Cenizas quedanº**

La joven chica estaba desesperada, estaba decidida a no asistir al viaje de fin de año, pero era su último año y no podía dejarlo solo porque iba su ex novio, rompiendo la promesa de no volverse a ver jamás en la vida.

Les contare su historia desde el principio, eran la pareja perfecta durante dos años y medio hasta que llego ella, la nueva chica de de el curso D, estando en el mismo curso que su novio y como ella se encontraba en la aula A (los cursos eran por las calificaciones, la mejor es la A y así va bajando hasta la D) no podía "protegerlo" todo el tiempo. La joven nueva estaba loquita por su novio desde que lo vio, esos ojos la "enamoraron", provocando los celos de la chica y la despreocupación de él. Nunca le creyó que estaba detrás de él y que lo invitaba solo para estar solos y tratar de conquistarlo. Los problemas aumentaron cuando el joven novio empezó a llegar tarde y hasta olvidar sus citas, haciendo un quiebre el la relación hasta que la ella decide terminar por un arrebato. Cuando volvieron a versen pensaron volver, pero lo primero que hicieron es pelear causando que al mirarse a los ojos se dieran cuenta que el brillo que veían el uno del otro se apagaba y el amor se extinguiera, por esa razón fue que prefirieron no volverse a ver, ella estaría en el piso de los "genios" (A) mientras que el estaría en el piso de los "idiotas" (D). De hay no se volvieron a ver, ella tubo un nuevo novio, llamado Kiba, pero no duraron más de 2 meses porque no sentía los mismo que sintió por su primer amor. Él tenia actualmente una novia (y era la misma chica que lo acosaba), llevaban solo 1 mes, aunque cuando supo ella tuvo unas ganas de patearle la cara, pero la promesa se lo impedía y ella prefería no verlo.

La chica miraba el permiso de sus padres que le permitía ir a ese viaje camino al colegio, no sabia si en verdad debía ir, pero sus amigas la convencieron y no podía echarse para atrás , "tal vez ni lo vea en el viaje, de que me preocupo" pensaba la chica mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Hinata-chan- gritaba una joven de ojos chocolate y castaña con dos pospones en su cabello, llevaba puesto unos jeans azul marino con una blusa rosa sin mangas, unas zapatillas rosas y un chaleco negro amarrado a sus caderas de una forma sutil que la hacia lucir muy bien. La peli castaña se encontraba en el mismo curso que la protagonista, por lo que tenía unas notas muy elevadas.

-Tenten-chan- daba la vuelta la peliazul con un semblante pensativo que se escondía detrás de una tierna y coqueta sonrisa.

-¿Que te pasa? No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo de venir-

-Etto… no lo se, es que tal vez no sea buena idea-

-Hinata, tú no me puedes dejar, sabes que alguna vez en la vida se tenían que volver a ver, además ya ha pasado un año desde que terminaron, ya era mucho-

-Si creo que tienes razón- mira hacia abaja recordando ese día, pero luego sube la cabeza con una delicada sonrisa- ya estoy acá así que a disfrutar-

-Así se habla, vamos que nos deben estar esperando- la agarra de la mano y corre para llegar luego.

Tenten era su amiga de hace 1 año, por lo que no conoció la relación de estos chicos, pero igual la ayudo pues llego cuando mas mal estaba la joven, la castaña era una de sus mejores amigas y la mas madura de todas.

Las jóvenes caminaron por un largo tiempo hasta llegar al colegio donde las irían a buscar para ir al terminal de trenes, la suerte de la joven era que el curso D se había ido antes.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ola!- grito una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, llevaba puesto una mini falda rosada no tan corta, unas pantys a rayas blancas con rosa clara y una polera rosa clara de mangas corta con un corazón rojo claro en medio, además un cintillo blanco en su cabellos rosa que complementaba su vestuario coqueto. Ella también se encontraba en el mismo curso que la Hyuga y la castaña, considerada inteligente.

-Ola Sakura-chan- dijo tenten al escuchar a la rosa, Hinata no dijo nada pues solo se preocupaba de lo que iba a pasar por ir al viaje.

Sakura conocía a Hinata hace 4 años, por lo que conoció la relación que tubo con su primer amos, además de ser la mejor amiga de él por lo que gracias a ella se informaba de el y no se topaban por accidente. Cuando terminaron la ojos jade se separo de su amigo por un tiempo hasta que Hinata le dijo que siguieran su amistad pues no la quería involucrar en sus problemas emocionales.

-Chicas se demoraron mucho- dijo enojada una joven de cabellos rubios algo oscuros y tomados en cuatro coletas que le hacían lucir bien, llevaba un vestido hasta el muslo con mangas largas y anchas de color morado con unas calzas caladas abajo, tenia un cinturón que acentuaba su pequeña cintura y hacia notar sus proporcionadas caderas, además tenia unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y un collas negro en el cuello haciéndola lucir muy sexy, bueno por algo era la mas sexy de su clase. Ella no se encontraba en el mismo curso que las otras tres jóvenes, sino que estaba en el B, pero era igualmente inteligente, solo que no le interesaba mucho los estudios y así estaba con su lindo novio Shikamaru que aunque era el más listo siempre dormía en clases o se los saltaba para estar con su novia a solas.

-Es que yo me demore en salir de mi casa hehehe- decía la castaña- y pues atrase a Hinata ¿verdad?-

-Etto…si, igual yo salí tarde pues aun no pedía el permiso- decía tímidamente la ojos perla.

-No me días que no pensabas venir- miro algo molesta la joven rubia, pero la tez blanca no respondió.

Temari era la mas nueva de todas, había llegado a mitad de este año con su novio, aunque habían muy pocos cupos para entrar a la preparatoria de Konoha, les fue fácil con su inteligencia para ambos. Llevaba ya 4 años (mucho verdad) y vivían juntos hace un año y medio, pero decidieron mudarse a Konoha que era donde había nacido el joven de coleta para estar un tiempo con sus padres y así conocían a su novia. Ella era una de las mejores amigas de Hinata junto a Tenten, pues la adoro en el momento que la vio tan débil y la saco a adelante con sus consejos.

-La respuesta es obvia no crees Temari- dijo irónicamente Tenten y tenia toda la razon.

-Bueno mientras que este acá, con nosotras 4 no te darás ni cuanta si esta o no ese idiota-

-hablando de nosotras 4, aun no llega la puerca- dijo la peli rosa.

-si es verdad, esa siempre llega tarde-comento la de los pompones

-es que se queda hasta tarde asiendo con Sai cochi… Auch-la de los 4 cachos no alcanzó a terminar su comentario subido de tono pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que me andan pelando las yeguas- dice algo molesta una joven de larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta alta, llevaba puesto un polerón morado claro mostrando los hombros y unos short negros hasta los muslos, además de unas sandalias con taco de color morado. La joven se encontraba en la clase C, pues no era muy buena para las materias, pero no era una tonta como para estar en el D (aunque poco le falto para estar en él), era la más preocupada por su físico y pasaba en dietas aunque era la más delgada de todas.

-Quien va a andas hablando de ti bruja- dice para molestarla Sakura.

-Que dijiste frentuda- respondió molesta la rubia.

Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que eran bien pequeñas y conoció a Hinata hace mas de 3 años y medio, conoció perfectamente esa relación y supo lo que sufrió por el termino, por lo que desde hay se hizo amiga de ella para protegerla como las demás, lo que mas quería era que Hinata volviera a ser feliz con una pareja y no se quedara en el pasado.

-Etto…chicas ya nos vino a buscar el bus- por fin vuelve a hablar la peli azul, pero sino lo hacia estarían un buen rato así y no se subirían nunca, abrazando mas el viaje, después de todo el apoyo que les dio sus amigas estaba emocionada de viajar con ellas.

-Hinata tiene razón, cállense el par y caminen-

-Aunch porque hiciste eso Temari- dice alegando la de la coleta por un golpe que recibió.

-Porque me lo debías, mejor no te quejes y camina que te quedaras atrás-

Ya se encontraban en el terminal donde el tren ya estaba hay, lo primero que pensó Hinata es que adentro se encontraría su primer y único amor, pero no podía hacer nada, solo tratar de evitar encontrarlo a toda costa. Como Sakura es amiga de él, le comento que estaría en los primeros vagones con su noviecita, por lo que solo trataría de estar en los últimos para evitarlo y hay verían como lo harían en la playa (ese era su destino del viaje) para no verse.

Todos los alumnos del último año empezaron a subir al tren, por lo que la ojos perla y sus amigas decidieron subir.

- Vamos al comedor- dice Temari.

-Que no piensas en otra cosa que comer, claro, como tú no engordas- dice Ino

-Pero con la figura que tiene Temari no debe hacer dieta, no como otra cerda que deben dejar de comer para ser delgada-dije Sakura con una indirecta para Ino

-que dijiste- las chispas saltaban al mirarse a los ojos las dos amigas.

-ya chicas, mejor vamos al comeros- dice deteniéndolas Tenten –no vienes Hinata- pregunta al notar que la joven no se movía.

-no yo voy a ver si hay asientos desocupados atrás-

-esta bien, pero no te demores mucho- dice mientras se va tras las otras la de los pompones. En verdad no iba porque no quería llegar a encontrarse con su ex que ya debe haber estado un buen tiempo en el tren y como es de gloton le tuvo que haber dado hambre.

Camino hasta el ultimo vagón, en los anteriores no había mucha gente por lo que saco por conclusión que el ultimo estaría vacío, sujeto la puerta y la corrió, divisando que no habia nadie, llevaba un bolso de color lila en sus manos y camino hasta los últimos asiento, estaba tranquila de que aquí no vería a su ex, hasta que… corrió su vista hacia su derecha y pudo ver claramente a una joven durmiendo de pelo rojo fuerte suelto, llevaba lentes para la vista, unos jeans verdes con un peto amarillo limón y un polerón verde, aunque los colores no eran muy lindos, no se les veía mal, esta joven se llama Karin. Ese no era el claro problema, sino que a su lado se encontraba un joven rubio con ojos azules que la hipnotizaron, tenia puesto unos jeans negros que le hacia lucir más sexy y una polera que dejaba notar que debajo habia un escultural cuerpo, se llama Naruto y no cualquiera, sino que es Naruto Uzumaki, el ex novio de Hinata.

-_Na…Naruto-kun-_dijo en un susurro la joven Hyuga, pero el logro escucharla, lo recordaba, significaba que al igual que el no se habían olvidado, podía apreciar esos ojos perlados que tanto extraño y ese gesto tan tímido de poner su mano en su boca con un leve sonrojo, se seguía amando como antes y lo único que deseaba era volver a verla en ese viaje, aunque sea de lejos, fijo su vista de arriba abajo viendo embobado la vestimenta de la joven, nunca la habia visto tan hermosa y sexy, y no era para menos, porque llevaba una mini falda azul marina que tapaba lo justo, en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos con terraple y unas bucaneras que dejaban ver 20cm de piel blanca de sus muslos entre la falta y las bucaneras, además tenia una blusa sin mangas con un cierre en medio algo abierto abaja dejando ver parte de su vientre bajo el ombligo y un pequeño escote que dejaba a la imaginación lo grandes que eran sus senos, en sima de esta llevaba una chaqueta de cuero abierta que llegaba asta la cintura y tenia tomado la mitad de su largo pelo azulado que se habia ondulado dejándolo a un lado de su hombro derecho, no tenia mucho maquillaje viéndose así más hermosa y natural. Estaba más linda que antes de no volverse a ver (y eso que ya era hermosa). Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar y siguió su camino seguida por la mirada de su ex novio hasta que se sentó en el ultimo asiento y dejo su bolso a un lado mirando hacia la ventana mientras el tren avanzaba.

-"porque después de tanto tiempo en no verte sigues provocando lo mismo en mi, no podías dejar de ser tan lindo, mejor no hubiera venido"- pensaba nerviosa Hinata, y era entendible, seguía amando a su primer amor, pero no debía dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, el habia hecho su vida y ella también, no podía darse el lujo de caer en sus brazos, ella era fuerte y sabia como controlar esos zafiros e hermosos ojos que la hipnotizaban aun después de no haberse visto por un año, esos rebeldes cabellos que deseaba volver a entrelazar en sus manos, poder tocar ese pecho tan formado y esa espalda tan ancha…

-"Maldición, Hinata contrólate"- se maldecía por no ser mas fuerte de mente- "no puedo seguir aquí, debo irme- y eso hizo, se paro y camino por el pasillo pasando por el lado de Naruto sin mirarlo hasta llegar a la puerta y correrla sin la idea de volver a ese vagón-

-"no te vayas"- pensó el rubio, pues no se atrevió a decirlo y menos teniendo a Karin a su lado, pero hay noto algo, ella tenia un bolso lila que no habia llevado cuando se fue, podía ser por dos razones 1- tal vez solo iba y volvía 2- se le habia olvidado, y como era de despistada pensó en que posiblemente era la numero dos, así que debía volver, lo otro seria que mandara a alguien a buscarlo, pero a ella no le gustaba molestar a la gente con sus problemas con lo que definitivamente volvería en 1 o 2 minutos.

-"Te volveré a ver precioso ángel"- así le decía el ojos zafiro cuando salían hace unos años y sinceramente eso era, lo habia salvado cuando mas necesito un apoyo, por lo que no le costo mucho enamorarse de ella y declárasele a lo que ella correspondió –"maldito el día en el que pensé en esa tonta promesa, siempre debí creerte"-

En menos de 2 minutos se vio una figura en la puerta causando una sonrisa en el joven bronceado, era ella que volvía algo molesta por haber olvidado tontamente su bolso, eso provoco que su idea de no volverlo a ver para no seguir pensando en el se arruinaran, tal vez el pensaba que ella seguía loco por el y quería solo verlo (y en parte era verdad).

-"Hinata como puedes ser tan tonta"- camino hasta atrás y tomo su bolso para luego salir de hay nuevamente, siguió de largo sin ver a Naruto, pero su vista se fijo en una rosa que estaba a unos 4 asientos delante de este, hay habia una hermosa rosa azul puesta en el asiento, la miro por unos segundo y decidió tomarla entre sus manos sentándose el la silla hacia la ventana. La flor le recordó todos los lindos momentos que paso con Naruto, pues cada vez que ella se enojaba con el, le dejaba una flor sobre su asiendo del colegio, alegrándole el día, esa flor tenia un significado especial "la reconciliación", así le habían puesto.

-"pero como, de donde vino, no creo que…no Hinata…eso no puede ser, tal vez ya estaba antes y tu no lo notaste"- olfateo esa hermosa rosa y miro hacia el cielo del mismo color que los zafiros de su amado, pero el tenia novia y no podía darse el lujo de pensar esas cosas, eran el pasado. Siente como algo se encuentra detrás de ella, una sensación muy agradable la invadió y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon de los hombros, esa escena la conocía muy bien y la echaba de menos hace mucho tiempo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos angelito- no tenia que darse cuenta para saber que es Naruto, su primer amor. Ella le quita rápidamente los brazos de sus hombros y lo corre un poco

-que haces aquí, yo me imaginaba que te habías olvidado de mi Naruto-kun- quería hacer notar que estaba seria, no podía caer ante el.

-Como me voy a olvidar de ti, un año no es mucho tiempo que digamos-

-Yo pienso que es mucho tiempo- lo que mas deseaba era que se fuera y a la vez el corazón quería que no se fuera nunca de su lado.

-Y dime, no tienes cosas mejores que hacer- esto lo dice muy pesada. Naruto se da que cuenta que Hinata no lo mira a la cara y sonríe, este pone su mano en su barbilla y le sube el rostro sutilmente para ver sus perlados ojos.

-Dime querida princesa, acaso tu me has olvidado, por que si quieres te recuerdo quien soy- fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, iba directamente a eso carnosos labios que tanto deseaba volver a besar. Hinata hipnotizada se deja llevar, esos labios eran su perdición, a los pocos centímetros la joven reacciona y se separa rápidamente de el empujándolo haciendo que casi se cayera hacia atrás.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- se para rápidamente e intenta salir de hay, no podía más, se arrepentía totalmente de no luchar por su antigua relación, pero ya era tarde y a esas alturas no habia marcha atrás. Naruto al verla pararse y pasar por al lado de el, se asusta enormemente por llegar a perderla de nuevo, fue un tonto la primera vez por elegir terminar ese amor…no en realidad ese amor seguía, el seguía loco por ella y al notar su reacción supo que ella estaba igual. El joven toma la muñeca de su ángel y la tira hacia él.

-Que…-

-Hinata- miraba hacia el suelo –no te vayas, no…no podría perderte de nuevo… yo fui un tonto y no podría pasar otro año sin verte, sin besarte, sin abrazare, sin tocarte…- se para quedando un poco más alto que ella, pero mirando perfectamente sus ojos –Mi ángel… YO TE AMO Y NUNCA DEJE DE HACERLO- este estaba totalmente rojo, le asustaba la reacción de Hinata, no quería ser rechazado por ella, la mujer que tuvo en sus brazos y por tonto dejo ir. Hinata al contrario estaba en shock, su primer y único amor se le estaba declarando, le estaba diciendo que la seguía amando al igual que ella a él, y ella que pensaba que estaba molestándola, notaba por su mirada que le estaba siendo sincero.

-Na…Naruto-kun…yo…- a la peli azul le corren algunas lagrimas de felicidad que no la dejan hablar, pero la que totalmente la callo fue los labios de Naruto presionando los suyos, hace un año que no se permitió ni siquiera ver esos labios y ahora pudo volver a saborearlos, cerro lentamente los ojos y abrió un poco la boca. Naruto puso una mano en su pequeña exquisita cintura y la otra en su nuca para que lo mas importante en su vida no se volviera a ir, introduce lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca de la ojos perlada y convierte lentamente un beso dulce a uno apasionado, la amaba mas que su vida y daría todo por volver con ella, al ser correspondido el beso se sintió el hombre mas feliz del planeta. Naruto se separo un poco y se sentó, tomo de las caderas a Hinata y la sentó en sus piernas, ella algo incomoda al comienzo vio esos labios que deseaba no dejar de besar. La joven Hyuga entrelaza sus brazos atrás de su cuello y es ahora ella quien lo besa a él. El joven enamorado le corresponde sujetando firmemente sus caderas e introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, le encanta esa blusa, lo hacia desearla más y más.

-Yo también te amo mi príncipe- él lo mira sorprendido, pero luego la abraza fuertemente para demostrarle lo feliz que era. Cuando se separan un poco, su ángel se para y lo toma de la mano, al comienzo no entiende muy bien a donde lo llevaba, pero cuando llegan a uno de los baños del tren entiende la clara indirecta, ella deseaba que la hiciera suya en ese mismo momento. El nada de tonto abre la puerta y la tira hacia adentro, cerrando con pestillo por dentro. Al darse la vuelta ve una de las imágenes más tierna y sexy que haya conocido, Hinata estaba mirando al suelo algo roja, juntando sus dedos algo tímida. Aunque ya habían hecho el amor antes (su primera vez fue durante su relación), estaba demasiado insegura pues ya habia pasado mas de un año en que no hacían el amor, y eso lo pudo notar Naruto, asiendo mas deseable.

-Mi precioso ángel, estas segura que deseas hacer esto, yo te amo con todo el corazón y no pretendo hacer algo que no desees- dice abrazándola por los hombros de forma de protección. Hinata estaba muy feliz, por fin tenia de nuevo a su único amor, pero y Karin, ella era la novia de Naruto y no podía ser que la engañara con ella.

-Naruto-kun, yo con todo el corazón deseo volver a ser tuya, pues tu eres el único que me ha tocado y amado- el ojos zafiro justo la iba a besar cuando es interrumpido por los delicados dedos de Hinata que los pone sobre sus labios –pero tu estas saliendo con alguien y no puedo permitir que la engañes, menos siendo conmigo, no puedo ser parte de su sufrimiento, ella no se lo merece- ella si que era la mejor, en estos momentos no pensaba en ella, sino que pensaba en la felicidad de la mujer que hizo que la relación se acabara, por eso gran razón fue que Naruto termino con ella.

-Hinata eres un sol total- la abraza con fuerza haciendo que Hinata no entendiera –siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti, pero te diré algo –la separa de los hombros y mira esos ojos confundidos –no tienes de que preocuparte, porque yo ya termine con Karin- eso hace que la tez blanca abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, ella tenia el camino totalmente libre para estar con Naruto, pero primero debía saber por que.

-¿Por que?-

-¿Por que qué?-

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella si te amaba tanto?-

-No ángel, ella no me amaba, solo se obsesiono conmigo, pero si deseas saber te lo diré-

-Flash Back-

Se podía apreciar como un joven esperaba a alguien en el terminal de trenes, a lo lejos pudo ver a su novia correr hacia él.

-Hola mi amor, me esperaste mucho-

No, solo necesito que me acompañes para decirte algo muy importante- estaba muy serio, al notar ella que llevaba una hermosa rosa azul, pensó instantáneamente que era para ella, su novia de hace ya un mes que para ella es mucho.

-Oh mi amor, me trajiste una rosa, no debiste, gracias-iba a tomar la rosa pero el la pone detrás de su espalda.

-No es para ti- dice rápidamente.

-Y podría saber para que es esa maldita flor- dijo bien molesta la posesiva de su novia.

-No, no puedes sabes- dice mas molesto, tomando la muñeca de su novia y llegándola dentro del tren, subió a los primero vagones, pero estaban demasiado llenos, y quería estar a solas, así que busco hasta que en el ultimo vagón no habia absolutamente nadie.

-"perfecto"- pensó y se sentaron en casi los últimos vagones.

-Ya me puedes decir que era lo tan urgente que me tenias que decir- ya se estaba aburriendo de tanta intriga, posiblemente era solo una sorpresa que le tenia o tal vez le diría por primera vez te amo, la palabra que siempre le deseo escuchar.

-Karin, estoy no esta funcionando y por eso es que decidí terminar contigo- lo dijo directamente sin rodeos. Esto hizo que la chica se sorprendiera y sintiera una rabia dentro de si.

-Y me puedes decir por cual perra decides cambiar a tan perfecta mujer-

-no es precisamente por una mujer, es porque supe algo de ti que me hizo cambiar me perspectiva de ti y no puedo seguir contigo-

-Y dime que es lo tan grave que supiste de mi- estaba muy molesta, como podía el terminar con ella, después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que terminara con la perra de su ex y además esperar 11 meses para que recién empezaran a salir.

-Supe que tu fuiste la culpable de los celos de Hinata y fuiste tu la que causo de que termináramos-

-Y eso que importa ahora, si tú ya terminaste con ella, no vengas a echarme la culpa a mí de que ella no te satisficiera-

-tu la llamabas y le mandabas cartas diciéndole que cuando yo no llegaba estaba encamado contigo, le hiciste la vida imposible para que esa linda relación que tuvimos llegara a su fin si o si- dice parándose bien molesto.

-Y dime de que te sirve ahora reprocharme eso, si ya no sientes nada por ella-

-Es que si me importa lo que hiciste, me engañaste y no puedo salir con alguien que me engaña- ahora se tranquilizo un poco mas, la pelirroja empezó a tomar el peso de lo que sucedía, en verdad el estaba terminando con ella, en ese momento las lagrimas la invadieron completamente.

-Naruto, por favor no termines conmigo, puedo cambiar, el amor lo vence todo, no me dejes-

-Lo siento Karin, pues yo no te amo y nunca te ame-

-Naruto, tu si me amas, solo que no te das cuenta, pero por favor, no termines esta linda relación, yo te amo-

- no me amas, solo te obsesionaste conmigo, yo amo a otra-

-esa es la verdadera razón por la que me dejas, por tu estupida ex novia-

-Si Karin, es porque sigo amando a Hinata y nunca la deje de amas, así que por favor deja de ofenderla y entiéndeme, no puedo seguir contigo-

Después de tanto llorar, la joven se queda dormida y Naruto la acompaña, desea ir a busca a Hinata y decirle hay mismo que la amaba, pero no podía, no podía dejar a Karin sola, al final la volvería a perder por culpa de la misma mujer, pero debía hacer lo correcto, el fue quien la hizo sufrir y no debía dejarla sola en un momento así, aunque tenia claro que luego ella lo olvidaría.

Al pasar los minutos, nota como alguien corre la puerta y puede apreciar lo que mas deseaba en este mundo, el amor de su vida, definitivamente debía intentar pedirle perdón y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pero al notar que pasa por su lado evitándolo, noto que la decisión de que no se volvieran a ver ella la respetaría, pero estaba feliz solo de verla, solo con saber que estaba hay era una señal para él.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Naruto-kun- ella estaba llorando algo triste por lo sucedido. Lloraba por dos razones: la primera era saber que era ella quien la amenazo y por la que decidió terminar por sentir que Naruto la engaño, y la segunda y mas importante era saber que Naruto habia terminado con Karin por ella, Hinata Hyuga, luego de no haberse visto por un año el seguía sintiendo cosas por ella.

-Ángel, ¿hice algo malo? ¿Por que lloras? yo…lo siento, no pensé que te haría sentir mal- trataba de disculparse por sentirse culpable por hacer llorar a el amor de su vida. Ella solo lo callo al tirarse sobre el de lo feliz que estaba, eso provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo ella sobre él, teniendo ella su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo mi Naruto-kun, no se porque termine contigo, debí darme cuenta que fue ella la que me llamaba y amenazaba con quitarme esa felicidad, y yo fui la tonta que seguí su plan al creerle y hacer todo lo que ella deseo, discúlpame tu, fui una tonta, nunca debí pensar en alejarme de ti, eres el amor de mi vida-

-No eres tonta, ambos caímos, pero piensa que nos sirvió mucho- él estaba sentado en el suelo y ella sobre él como callo, levanto la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Porque así sabemos que aunque pase el tiempo y no nos veamos, seguiremos amándonos, aunque conocimos a otras personas, el amor sigue latente, además que ya ese brillo que veo ahora en tus ojos se estaba apagando y eso sirvió para encenderlo y hacerlo mas fuerte que antes- siempre era tan romántico, aunque algo exagerado.

-hehehe se me había olvidado lo exagerado que eres- parece que la pasión que tanto tenia se había transformado solo en el estar juntos, recordando y viendo su nuevo futuro.

-y a mi se me había olvidado lo sensual que eres- dice mientras atrae el cuerpo de Hinata hacia el suyo, asiendo rosar todo su cuerpo, notando que esa pasión que paresia haberse ido, había vuelto y mas prendida que nunca, sabia que eso avergonzaba a su ex-novia, viendo como aparecía ese típico sonrojo en ella –no, me equivoco, ahora estas mucho mejor que antes, creo que un tiempo sin mi te hizo ser mas sexy que antes- ella se prendió instantáneamente -y sigues siendo igual de tierna, no se que me insita mas, tu sensualidad o tu ternura-

-que acaso tu noviecita no te dio suficiente cariño- tenia que contraatacar.

-no se comparaba con el que me dabas tu, pero siendo sincero, nunca me acosté con ella, aunque ella no soportaba no poder tener este perfecto cuerpo, no me podía causar lo mismo que tu me causas ahora-

-¿y dime que te causo?- lo estaba incitando.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga o te lo demuestre?- ella se acerco a su oído.

-que me lo demuestres, haber su sigues siendo igual de bueno en eso, o solo presumes de lo que no tienes- le susurra pasando su lengua por su lóbulo, provocando escalofríos en el rubio.

-así que me estas provocando preciosa, te demostrare que soy mejor que lo que recuerdas, después de esto no te alejaras mas de mi- le besa los labios bajando su mano que se encontraba en su cintura hasta su trasero, los jeans si que los hacían lucir mejor de lo que recordaba. Llevo su otra mano por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y empezar a desabrochar su blusa, rosando sus enormes senos. Empieza a besarle el cuello dejando en su camino marcas que demostraba que ella era solo de el –te amo ángel, te he echado de menos todo este largo año-

-yo también ah- Naruto le empezó a tocar los pechos que ya no eran cubiertos por esa delicada blusa, estando ya tirada por alguna parte su chaqueta y teniendo la blusa abierta solo tenia el sostén que le cubría lo que tanto deseaba tocar nuevamente. Ella algo aburrida de no hacer nada y solo ser desnudada, le empieza a tocar la espalda al rubio por debajo de su camisa y se la empieza a subir, este se la saca completamente estando con el torso descubierto. Le saco la blusa y la acorralo a la pared, causando que su espalda tocara la fría pared del baño y doblara la columna por los escalofríos que le provoco.

-ahhhh, que…malo eres…- dijo mientras jadeaba al desabrocharle el sierre del pantalón e introducir sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior.

-crees que soy malo, porque entonces me detengo-

-siempre te gusta malinterpretar mis palabras, igual es tu elección, tú pierdes más que yo-

-segura- dijo luego de apretar más sus dedos y sacar un gimió de la peliazul.

-si, porque entonces no podrías seguir tocándome- Ella estaba sentada sobre el de forma que sus piernas quedaban una a cada lado de sus caderas y su espalda casi completamente descubierta tocaba la fría pared.

-Si ese es el caso, prefiero seguir- La separo de la pared, acercándola a su torso, pasando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a tocar ese molesto sostén y desabrocharlo. Le saco completamente esa molesta prenda y llevo sus manos hacia delante, tocando sutilmente sus senos

-Na...Naruto-kun-

Ya después de aburrirse de tocarlos, prefirió probarlos para así aumentar los gemidos de la chica. Ella estiro su cabeza para atrás y lo dejo provocarle ese sequicito placer.

-Hi…Hinata- llevo nuevamente su boca a sus labios y los beso lenta, pero eróticamente, transmitiéndose todo el deseo que se tenían. Así él rápidamente se levanto su dejar de besarla, mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y quedaba en sus brazos –Yo creo que aun tienes mucha ropa- le susurro al oído izquierdo, dejándola bajarse para así poder sacarle esos molestos jeans y la ropa interior que le quedaba.

-Ahora es mi turno- Asiendo exactamente lo mismo que el rubio, quitado la molesta ropa que le quedaba. Naruto tomo su polera dejándola estirada en el suelo y luego coloco delicadamente a la joven sobre ella para poder estar ahora él sobre ella.

Se besaron un buen rato mientras sus manos la tocaban de un lado a otro, recordando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando noto que ya era el momento, empezó a acercar su miembro al interior de Hinata.

-¿Estas lista Hina-chan? –pregunto delicadamente, estaba algo nervioso porque hace mucho que no hacia el amor con la ojos perla, por lo que prefirió preguntarle. Ella asintió, paresia que la peli-azul estaba igual o más nerviosa que el rubio, eso le produjo algo de ternura besándole los labios tiernamente. Sin esperar más, se introdujo en la joven con algo de delicadeza, pero mientras más veces la penetraba, más rápido lo hacia, sintiéndose completamente feliz.

Ya cuando los dos llegaron la clímax, él se salio del interior de la joven estando todos sudados y agitados. Se coloco al lado de ella para que pudiera apoyarse en su pecho y finalmente se sintió nuevamente pleno de felicidad.

-Hina-chan – se acerco a su oído mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-dime- dijo relajada la Hyuga, sintiendo al igual que él, pleno.

-¿Quieres ser novia, para luego casarnos y vivir juntos hasta más haya de la muerte?- dijo besándole la mejilla y mirando al techo esperando la respuesta.

-ME ENCANTARIA!- dijo tirándose feliz sobre él

Ahora la diferencia de su primera relación era que esta vez, si seria para toda la vida, porque sabían que aunque vinieran mil Karins o mil Kibas no se volverían a separar, porque ahora su amor era indestructible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno les mando un gran beso y un abrazo a todos lo que lo leyeron y espero que dejen **Review**, aunque no le hayas gustando díganmelo y mejor aun si viene con consejos en lo que estoy mal y debo mejorar.

Cuídense todos, hasta el próximo fic ^^


End file.
